Project Hybrid
by IceDragon5683
Summary: Ultra Magnus has Perceptor and Wheeljack create a new kind of bot long after the Great War to be his secret weapon. But when the scientists have her escape, the former weapon ends up having to fight for both her and the rest of the universe's freedom.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I know, I'm being ridiculous starting ANOTHER story, but I can't help it! I'm a total Trans-fan! Anyway, yes I am doing the girl version again. But I SWEAR, I will one day include a MALE Bumblebee in other stories I end up writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Dream/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, If I did Bumblebee would forever be the target of the war. **

Prologue: Escape

It was a quite night in Cybertron; for once there were no storms from the excess energy in the planet and the stars sparkled peacefully. In a large laboratory building, two figures crept silently to a storage building. One larger and bulkier than the other, the thinner was holding something within his arms in a gentle, but strong hold.

"We need to hurry. It won't take very long for the security to realize she's gone." The bulkier one stated in a hushed tone as they entered the storage room. Inside was a carrier that resembled a rocket ship.

"I know…. We still don't have a place to send her though…" the slimmer one said in a monotone, but the bulkier one could tell there was worry in his tone

"We have to send her now. Any other time and the storm would get in the way and could offline her. We can only hope she'll find a good home on her own." The bulkier comforted

The thinner was silent before he sighed. "You're right. Here, hold her while I set up." The bundle was passed to the bulkier and he looked inside. Inside the bundle of blankets, was a bright yellow with light blue stripes femme sparkling. The movement awoke her and she clicked tiredly at the bulky mech.

"Hello little one." He cooed, he continued to distract the sparkling

"I'm done." The thinner announced. Suddenly an alarm was heard throughout the building

"They've realized she's missing!" the bulkier exclaimed over the sirens. Throughout the entire excitement, the sparkling was silent. She was more intelligent than most sparklings and knew it would best to be quiet.

"We have to send her now." the smaller stated with his arms open, silently asking for the little one. When the bulkier one gave her up, the thinner gently placed her in the carrier. "Time to go little one." He whispered

The bulkier came behind him and said in a loving tone "We won't be together for a while, but we'll find you when it's safe and bring you to a real home. Promise." The sparkling clicked sadly, fully understanding what they were saying and waved good bye.

"Be safe little one. You'll have to find a home on your own. I'm sorry we couldn't find a location to send you. But know that we truly love you with all our sparks." The thinner said while kissing the sparkling's forehead before shutting the carrier and sending it off.

The sparkling looked down at her creators sadly. She didn't want to leave, but she knew they wouldn't send her if they didn't have to. Before long, she could no longer see her family and decided she was better off resting and have strength when she lands.

"She'll be fine." The bulkier comforted "After all, she's _made_ to be much stronger than a normal Cybertronians."

"I know…" the thinner replied "But I can't help it. Even if she's powerful, she's just a sparkling. But we did the right thing; no sparkling of mine was going to end up as the sparkless weapon Ultra Magnus desires."

"We can only hope she'll end up in a safe place…"

The sparkling was thrashed about in the carrier as it started to crash. When the sparkling adjusted to the shock, she shakily stepped outside, unaccustomed to the entirely new surrounding she has gotten herself into. Her body was all sore, but the sparkling didn't complain. Or rather, she couldn't; as soon as she had safely left the container, a mass of severely damaged, rusty bodies of crudely built buildings and bots greeted her. The sparkling couldn't believe her eyes. Never in her clean and scientist-infested life had she been forced to come to face-to-face with such disgusting filth and purge-evoking stink. The sparkling would later know that it was the smell of the cheapest low-grade that the inhabitants of this wretched place ingest as if it was the purest high-grade mixed in with purge and rusting corpses. The sparkling had landed in Pithell, the cruelest, poorest, and most impossible place to survive in Cybertron.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Hope you liked my prologue! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Just so you know, it has absolutely nothing to do with the prologue. So don't go expecting that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter HOW much I want to**

Chapter 1: Transform and Roll Out! Part 1

* * *

><p>"Millions of stellar cycles ago, war waged between the heroic Autobots and the brutal Decepticons for control over the planet Cybertron." A video recorded voice lectured "The Autobots battled valiantly in the name of honor. Their courageous exploits bringing hope and glory to the depleted, war-torn planet and inspiring countless generations of robots yet to come online…"<p>

The one watching the video was a nearly fully grown red and blue bot with antennas that seemed almost catlike and a triangular chassis covering that seemed to be made of plastic. "What a load of scrap…" grumbled an old red and white mech with a large lack 'X' on his chassis, black shoulder guards, and half of red chevron on his helm. "Why do you waste your time with those old _history_ vids?"

The red and blue mech replied "_All _the great Autobot leaders learn from the past."

"Look around Prime. The Great War ended _centuries_ ago." The old mech countered. The two were in a large red and yellow circular ship and were currently in space surrounded by many large craters. Everything as at peace

"But you were _there_, Ratchet. You saw some action." Prime countered "What were the Decepticons really like?" he inquired

"Trust me kid, you're better off not knowing." Ratchet then pointed to the side "Besides… looks like the young bots could use a hand."

Sure enough an extremely large and bulky outline of a bot was hanging by a cord while yelling "Bumblebee! My wrecking ball's stuck again!" Prime sighed and shook his head in exacerbation as he stood up.

* * *

><p>As the two were walking to the bridge Prime asked Ratchet "Do you ever get the feeling you were programmed for more than…repairing space bridges. "<p>

"I've got a diagnostic program that can delete that feeling like a bad line code." Ratchet replied, all while completely avoiding the question

Prime pushed the button to extend the bridge from the ship to the rocks the other bot was on. Once the door was open Prime and Ratchet transformed into their alt modes and moved out.

* * *

><p>Outside, "I don't like heights Bumblebee!" the bulky bot turned out to be a deep green color and have large enough shoulder pads that he could probably sit on them.<p>

A much smaller and lither yellow bot with large yellow and grey outlined shoulder pads started to jump across the boulders while saying "Calm down Bulkhead. I'm working as fast as I can." Bumblebee transformed his servo into a pointed stinger-like weapon and pointed in at the rock Bulkhead's wreaking ball was stuck in and shot a few electric bolts at the rock, transformed his stinger back to his servo and started to stomp on the rock with his ped.

Bulkhead was only feeling the constant vibrations of the movements and exclaimed "I think I'm going to blow a gasket!"

"I'm almost done." Bumblebee soothed. But the rock collapsed right under him and Bumblebee and Bulkhead both fell to the ground. Bumblebee managed to flip onto his feet and avoid Bulkhead's falling wreaking ball before it landed on him. Bulkhead wasn't so lucky, he was clobbered by his own mod while landing on his butt.

Prime and Ratchet arrived to them right as they landed. "Alright, what seems to be the problem?" Prime inquired

"Nothing much." Bumblebee replied with a shrug "The space bridge is just jammed with a bunch of rocks."

"Know what I don't get… why would anyone _want_ to transport to this All-Spark forsaken sector?" Bulkhead complained as he pulled his wrecking ball back and transformed into his large servo

"That's not the point, Bulkhead." Prime lectured as he walked over to one of the boulders "We have a job to do here. No problem is too difficult with the right tools." Prime took out a large axe that lit up at the blade once activated. "And a little teamwork." Prime started to chop up the rocks. "Everyone lend a servo. Bulkhead…" Bulkhead was being thrown boulders as he smashed through them with his fists. "Then to Bumblebee." Bumblebee used his stingers to break down the rocks Bulkhead broke to even smaller pieces. "Come on, Ratchet." Ratchet's servos changed into magnets and held the rocks Bumblebee broke down. "You too Prowl." Prime looked around after all he got was silence "Hey, where is Prowl?" suddenly a shurikin was thrown at the rock next to Prime. Prime barely managed to dodge it before the blade returned to its owner who was standing in the dark.

"Just have to know the weak spot." Prowl stated

"Yeah…"Prime sarcastically agreed "Next time, you might want to give us a little more warning."

Prowl stepped out to reveal his even slimmer but also taller than Bumblebee's black and gold frame, blue visor instead of the open optics the rest of the team has, and mods on his back that can instigate semi-flight. "That would just mess up my timing" he replied

"Young bots… Can't live with them, can't melt them down for spare parts…" Ratchet muttered while shaking his head

Bulkhead crouched down to Bumblebee to ask "Why's he so grumpy all the time?"

Bumblebee glanced at Ratchet before replying "You'd be grumpy too if you experienced too much in a war that had to named The Third _Great_ War because of all the 'losses'."

Ratchet gave Bumblebee an appreciate look while thinking '_That's_ not in the textbooks… I wonder how he seems to be so knowledgeable in such a topic…'

Prime put his foot down "Okay… I know we're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere on a thankless assignments. But remember, we're all cogs in the great Autobot machine…"

Prowl face palmed while Bumblebee put his helm back as they both groaned "Not this speech again…" Prowl sounded more exhausted while Bumblebee sounded pleading.

Prime continued to drabble on and on, not noticing the rocks rumbling behind him. "I found you at last!" a strange voice called.

Bumblebee onlined his optics in shock and looked towards the space bridge. He then blinked his optics in confusion. 'Found you? Who was that?'

When Optimus finished his speech with "Together… we can move mountains!" the space bridge suddenly lit up to life and blew the entire crew back. Prowl used his mod to imitate flight, whereas Bulkhead and Ratchet simply tumbled on back.

Bumblebee managed to flip around and land on his ped and knee while gripping the ground with his servo and yelled "Not the best choice of words Big-bot!"

Prime activated his battle mask and launched a grappler to a floating rock and swung to Bumblebee. Prime grabbed the smaller bot and carried him to a safer place behind some bigger rocks. Then activated a booster on the back of his axe to break down the rocks that were about to hit Ratchet's back. Prowl's mod started to falter and he began to plummet to the ground. Prime used the same booster on his axe to catch the falling cyber-ninja while activating a net to contain the rocks heading towards Bulkhead. Once Prowl was safe on the ground Prime extended the length of the axe and pole vaulted across the ground while activating his grappler again, sending it to the controls and shutting off the space bridge. With the space bridge off, the rocks stopped flying out at the repair bots.

"Impressive." Prowl admitted as he walked up to Bulkhead and fixed his jaw as it was hanging on its hinges.

"Where'd you _learn_ moves like that?" Bulkhead asked

"The Autobot Academy. There's a reason we call him Optimus _Prime_." Bumblebee replied for Optimus as Optimus put away his ax

"Two questions. One: how'd an _Academy_ bot end up on a broken down maintenance crew? And two: how the _frag_ do you know all this?" Ratchet finished while yelling at Bumblebee's back. Optimus couldn't bring himself to answer. Bumblebee ignored him entirely, too focused on the voice calling him.

"Come here! I am here, little one!" the voice called again

'Here?' Bumblebee wondered, still hearing a strange voice calling him. Light started to gather around the very rock Bumblebee was heading to. Bumblebee signaled one of the bigger bots to help him. Optimus took his axe out again and made a motion to swing.

"Prime! No!" Ratchet yelled

Optimus didn't listen. He struck down the rock to reveal a large, glowing container. Its glow similar to that of a spark. "What is it?" Bulkhead asked

"I don't know…" Bumblebee replied 'Nor do I know why I seem to be the only one that can hear it…' he thought while looking around at the other bots

"Leave it!" Ratchet ordered "Or better still, throw it back through the space bridge. This thing isn't meant to be found…"

"What's got you spooked all of a sudden, Ratchet?" Optimus inquired when his Autobot symbol lit up

"Teletran 1 to Optimus Prime. Teletran 1 to Optimus Prime. Unidentified spacecraft entering this sector. Energy signal consistent with Decepticon warship." The ship's computer informed

"Decepticons? Th-that must be a mistake. The Decepticons were destroyed centuries ago." Optimus exclaimed

"There's a difference between 'defeated' and 'destroyed', Big-bot." Bumblebee corrected

"And we're not waiting around to find out." Ratchet agreed while transforming and opening his carrier. "_What_ are you bots waiting for? An invitation? Load it up! Pronto!" he ordered. Prowl and Bulkhead quickly loaded the container since Bumblebee seemed reluctant to be near it

"Wait Ratchet! Why the sudden urgency? What is this thing?" Optimus inquired

"There's no time, let's move!" Ratchet yelled as he sped off with the strange item

* * *

><p>The mechs quickly got onto their ship and left the sector. While in the storage center, Prowl and Bulkhead were taking the container out as Ratchet said to Optimus "You're the history bot, Prime. Ever here of the All-Spark?" Ratchet asked<p>

Optimus scoffed "Yeah. The most powerful energy source in the universe. It gave the spark of life to _all_ Cybertronians." He then answered. Bumblebee flinched at his comment.

"Every bot knows that story." Bulkhead interrupted

Ratchet walked up to the container. "Here's another one. The only way we were able to win the Great War all those centuries ago was by keeping the All Spark _out_ of the Decepticons hands. So it was sent through a space bridge, hidden in some far-flung corner of the galaxy. Where no one would _ever_ find it." He informed

"So you're saying… we found the All Spark." Prowl interpreted

"No. I'm saying _it_ found _us._" Ratchet corrected, he optics widening

'Or me…' Bumblebee couldn't help but think, remembering what it said before opening the space bridge

The ship's alarm sounded. "Warning. Space craft approaching. Positive identification as Decepticon war ship."

"It's not the only one that found us." Prowl observed

* * *

><p>The crew was now in their positions on the ship trying to outrun the Decepticons. "It's following us." Prowl announced<p>

"You wanted to see action, kid? Be careful what you wish for…" Ratchet warned Optimus

"How are we going to take on the Decepticons? They're probably worse than what the textbooks tell you." Bumblebee stated. It seemed as if he _knew_ it for a fact. Ratchet's optics narrowed.

"Not without backup." Optimus replied "Patch me to Cybertron Command Headquarters." He ordered the ship

"Wow… When you want back up, you go straight to the top." Bulkhead stated with awe. Optimus gave him an appreciative smile back

On the screen was a deep blue and orange mech with a VERY large chin. He also had grey and orange antennas and an even larger attitude than his chin. "Optimus Prime. You mean they _still_ let you command other Autobots?" he asked with a sneer

Optimus glared back at him. "Don't start Sentinel. Just put me through to Ultra Magus."

"Now how could a third rate rock buster possibly merit the Cybertron Supreme Commander's attention?" Sentinel arrogantly asked.

Optimus glared. "Display cargo hold visual." On the screen showed a visual of the All Spark within its container

Sentinel's optics widened. "I'll… put you through right away." He finally mustered. Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other thinking 'Ha! That aught to show him!'

The screen now showed an even older than Ratchet deep blue and while mech. "Ultra Magnus here Optimus. We're tracking your Decepticon signal. Probably just a lost scout ship. Ever since we drove them off Cybertron, the cons have been wandering the periphery. They'd never be so foolish as to invade Autobot space. Still, I'm sending in a striker force to intercept if necessary. Mean time, you and your bots just sit tight. And Prime, don't try to be a hero. It's not in your programming."

Once Ultra Magnus' screen left, Prowl announced "Decepticons still tailing and closing in fast."

Optimus sat down and started typing on his keyboard while announcing "Teletran 1. Set a course for the nearest space bridge."

"But Ultra Magnus said to sit tight!" Bulkhead exclaimed

"Ultra Magnus doesn't have not only the most power energy source in the galaxy but five Autobot lives in his servos." Bumblebee replied "But you should think your plan through." He warned Optimus. Optimus nodded, now getting suspicious of Bumblebee.

"We'll make a bee-line for the nearest space bridge. And blast through whatever comes in our way." Optimus announced

"Um… Boss-bot." Bulkhead interjected "I don't think we can blast thought _that_!" What came before them was the largest ship they ever laid eyes on. Their own ship was barely a pebble compared to the massive war ship. "I've never seen a Decepticon ship up close." Bulkhead stated

"No one has…and lived." Ratchet informed

Optimus researched the ship. "It's a command ship. I recognize the markings from the history vids."

"Megatron…" Bumblebee and Ratchet gasped. Bumblebee griped his chassis and had a look of discomfort on his face plate.

"Hey Bumblebee, you okay?" Bulkhead asked in slight worry

"I'm fine." Bumblebee hastily replied. Ratchet and Optimus looked at him with both worry and suspicion.

* * *

><p>The ship started to power its very large gun. And it was aimed right at the Autobots. "Teletran 1! Evasive maneuvers!" Optimus ordered. The gun fired and the Autobots barely dodged the destructive purple blast. "Activate emergency defense systems! Codename: Omega!"<p>

"I'm sorry. This function has been disabled in compliance to Cybertron's ongoing efforts to conserve energon." The ship replied

"What?" Optimus exclaimed as the entire crew was literally thrown off their chairs.

"Warning, asteroid field. Initiating alternate route."

"No! Override!" Optimus yelled. The Autobots' ship sped into the asteroid field in hopes of using the large boulders as shields against the Decepticons.

* * *

><p>The security camera showed an extremely large grey mech who could only be described as <em>intimidating. <em>With a large fusion canon on his arm, blood red optics, and an expression that clearly said he was all business. "Is that… Megatron?" Optimus asked

"They never said he was so big!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Megatron flew right past them, the Autobots waited in silence for his attack. There was nothing. Bulkhead blinked "Huh, guess he wasn't coming for us." There was a sudden jolt on the ship. Megatron was using his cannon to melt through the ship's armor.

"Ratchet, seal the hull breach! Prowl, hold the ship steady! Bulkhead, Bumblebee guard the All-Spark!" Optimus ordered "I'll hold off Megatron!" The ship extended arm like contraptions and Optimus took control of them in order to keep Megatron still and bound. Megatron and Optimus kept fighting over who won this battle when Megatron suddenly, well, exploded. Taking the ship down through the explosion.

* * *

><p>"Warning! Hull breach! Sealing hatches Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon" the ship's maintenance system quickly cleared up the smoke from the explosion. But the ship was heading straight for an asteroid. "Warning! Planetary impact eminent!"<p>

Optimus went to the controls and ordered "Go to manual override."

Prowl's visor arched "Can you even do that?" he asked

To answer Prowl's question, an old style steering control opened up and Optimus took control of them. They just barely missed the asteroid and headed for the space bridge.

* * *

><p>In the cargo hold, the All Spark started to glow again. "Hey what's it doing?" Bulkhead exclaimed<p>

"We must go to where the other has gone…"

'Other?' Bumblebee wondered

The ship itself began to glow and a ray of light extended to the space bridge and opened it to a sector the Autobots didn't know. The Autobots' ship entered the bridge and the reaction energy forced the bridge to implode on itself. Destroying it and everything around it.

* * *

><p>The bridge opened itself in front of a blue planet. Earth. Optimus got up and called "Prowl! Ratchet! Everyone alright? Bulkhead, Bumblebee! Report!" Optimus didn't notice the lurking shadow behind him<p>

Megatron grabbed Optimus' shoulder and pushed him onto the wall. "The All Spark… Where is it?" Prowl and Ratchet tried to save Optimus but they were simply swatted away by Megatron. Megatron put his ped on Prowl's fallen body and flung Optimus to another wall. "I grow impatient." He growled

Optimus seethed and sent his grappler to one of the controls. "Artificial gravity, disabled." Prowl was freed from Megatron's foot and Optimus used the weightlessness to kick Megatron off him.

"Good thinking, Prime!" Ratchet praised "Way to put us on equal footing." Ratchet activated the magnets on his peds to stay put, albeit upside down.

Megatron used his broken down arm. Bumblebee started to flow inside backwards and cried "Why is the gravity off!"

Bulkhead suddenly backed into him and sent Bumblebee flying "Sorry!" he called.

Unfortunately, Bumblebee crashed right into Megatron. 'Shit! Please don't notice the tug on your spark!' Bumblebee cursed.

Megatron's optics narrowed. 'Why is this youngling causing my spark to clench?' he wondered. So Megatron did what he always did when he didn't understand something. He took out his sword and tried to eradicate the disturbance.

Bumblebee's optics widened 'Frag! Move body, move!' his body's reaction was slow. Bumblebee just barely managed to dodge Megatron's swing.

Optimus used his axe to have a grip on the wall as he whispered "Everyone position for a concentrated attack on my signal." Instead, Prowl launched himself right at Megatron with his boosters. "Prowl! No, wait for my signal!" Optimus yells as he tries to reach for Prowl. Only for his servo to go right through Prowl's ped. Megatron swipes at Prowl only to realize too late that it was merely a hologram. The real Prowl appeared behind Megatron with his battle mask activated and stabbed his shurikin blade right at Megatron's injured arm.

"Arg!" Megatron yells in pain as his arm short circuited on him. Prowl floats a safe distance away from Megatron and gives Optimus an expectant look

"Okay, the decoy was a nice touch." Optimus admits "But once again, a little warning would've _helped_."

"Uwah!" Bulkhead yells as he crashes right into Optimus, pushing him away from the wall

Optimus looked at Bulkhead with great annoyance "Would it offline you bots to say something like 'helms up' or, I don't know… 'watch out'?" he yelled "Or…"

"Incoming!" Ratchet finished as he uses his magnets to send one of the broken down parts right at Megatron's chassis. Megatron ended up falling right on the control panels activating the ships thrusters and sending almost the entire team backwards.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee landed on the wall next to the doorway. Optimus wasn't so lucky; he ended up going right through the doorway and into the cargo hold. Before Optimus could recover from his hard fall, Megatron's large ped stomped onto his chassis. "Now bring me the All Spark, and I _may_ spare your miserable Autobot lives." Megatron orders. Optimus stayed silent, so Megatron raised his sword and stuck at him. Thankfully, Optimus still had his axe to block the blade from reaching his spark. As the two were struggling, a glow of light drew Megatron's attention. It was the All Spark. Megatron froze at the realization of his target. With Megatron distracted, Optimus extended his axe and used it to open the cargo hold.

"Warning. Docking tunnel deployed." The ship announced

Optimus and Megatron were both sucked towards the docking tunnel, but Optimus used his axe to keep him inside while Megatron simply grabbed onto Optimus' ped. Optimus raised his free ped and brought it down harshly and forced Megatron to fall out of the ship and into his demise. With the ship falling into the blue planet's gravitational pull Megatron was engulfed in extreme heat and no control of his bearings. Optimus watched in silence.

* * *

><p>The ship continued to fall as the damage from Megatron's explosion made it near impossible to fly properly. "Warning. Planetary impact eminent." The ship announces. The ship was heading straight towards a large city.<p>

Optimus entered the control room and ordered "Everyone into their stasis pods."

The stasis pods opened and the repair crew rustled towards them when Bumblebee slowed and asked "And you?" not a hint of worry in his voice

Optimus grabbed the old fashioned steering equipment and announced "Not until I steer us clear from this populated sector." Optimus managed to just barely miss the buildings of the city. The ship was now headed towards a large body of water called Lake Erie. Now satisfied, Optimus entered his stasis pod.

As the ship sunk into the lake the ship announced "Initiating emergency stasis mode." The Autobots fell into stasis on an unknown planet for an unknown amount of time as their ship slowly sunk to the very bottom.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm alive! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been busy with school and all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

Chapter 2: Transform and Roll Out! Part 2

50 years went past the still recharging bots in a flash. The town the Autobots nearly crashed into changed, becoming even more high tech than ever before.

"Back in the earliest 20th century, Detroit was known as the 'Motor City', the automobile manufacturing capital factory of the world. Today, Detroit is once again the world's leading manufacturer not of auto_mobiles_ but auto_matons_: Robots. Or as we here at Sumdac Systems like to call them: 'Our tireless mechanical partners', ever reliable, never complaining, no task too mundane or unpleasant, unencumbered by fears and phobias, able to survive and withstand extreme environments far beyond the capacity of us mere humans. The robot revolution begins here: on a typical Sumdac Systems assembly line, where we make the latest line of my Sumdac robots." Isaac Sumdac lectures. A short, pudgy dark skinned man with gravity defying black hair that had a single (almost lighting looking) white streak going through it, dark circles around his eyes, a short black mustache wearing lab clothing and black gloves to complete the image of an overworked scientist. "Any questions?" he asked

A little boy with brown hair raised his and as he asked, "Where did you get the idea for your robots, Mr. Sumdac?"

"It was just something that I sort of…" Professor Sumdac mused, "stumbled upon." He finished with a wink.

Suddenly a small robot dog rammed into the professor, followed quickly by a little girl with the same dark skin as Mr. Sumdac and red pig tails, wearing a mostly light orange dress with a white streak in the middle complete with light orange boots that reached her knees. Following the little girl was a green robot with a darker green cap. The little girl continued to chase the dog while crying out "Sparkplug! Get back here you manging little furbot! I mean now!" Mr. Sumdac simply shook his head at the sight. The little girl and 'Sparkplug' were now having a tug-a-war for the key card in the dog's mouth. "My key…is not…a chew toy!" she exclaimed as she continued to pull, "Let… go… NOW!" The girl finally managed to free her key but she ended up crashing right into Mr. Sumdac in the process. "Sorry Dad…" the girl whispers

Mr. Sumdac stood back up and said, "Forgive me children; this is my daughter, Sari." Sari promptly blew a bubble from her gum but it quickly popped onto her face. "Sari, what do you say?" he inquired, trying to get his daughter to introduce herself.

But Sari was currently preoccupied with the gum still on her face, "Anyone got a pair of scissors?" she inquired. But she soon ripped the gum off her face and placed it back into her mouth, saying, "Ah, never mind." The entire class was grossed out by her display. Professor Sumdac simply sighed as he face palmed.

The same brown haired boy raised his hand and asked Sari, "So… um, what's it like to grow up surrounded by all of these cool robots?"

Sari shrugged her shoulders; "I don't know… what's it like to go to school with other kids?"

But at that moment, Mr. Sumdac stood in front of Sari stating, "I apologize once again for the interruption, but my daughter must return to her studies." He ended his statement with a command to Sari, ignoring her constant attempts to continue being around the other children.

The tour moved on so the children could overview a lab as the scientists continued their research. "Here we are working on the latest development on nanotechnology: self replicating sub-microscopic bio-diagnostic robots!" As Mr. Sumdac was introducing the process, a scientist put a bug on the table as he poured the liquid with the robots within; the robots promptly entered the bug's body, leaving no trace of its presence on the table. "Designed to fight disease, monitor and repair the human body from within." The children quickly went straight to the zoom-ins so they could get a better look at what was happening. "Not quite the cure for cancer, but these microbots are a major first step between the organic and the technological." From the zoom-ins, the children could see the robots replicating the cells within the bug. "And quite possible the gateway to immortality." But the insect began to suddenly enlarge

"I can't stop the replication!" the scientist realized, the bug quickly growing to a monstrous size. "The cells are growing out of control!" The bug was now at a size where in could compare to the size of a human. The bug crashed into a shelf that had whole containers of the robots. "They're merging with _more_ microbots!" the scientist exclaimed, "They're merging with _everything_!" The bug began attacking the equipment and began to merge them into its body.

"Nothing to be concerned about children!" Mr. Sumdac yelled, trying to calm the class down. "These happy accidents often lead to discovery!"

"Uh, Mr. Sumdac…" The brown haired boy started, "This accident doesn't look too happy." At that moment, the bug crashed through the window behind Mr. Sumdac. Professor Sumdac turned to see just how large the bug has grown in person.

* * *

><p>Captain Fanzone was enjoying his Burger Bot burger inside his yellow and black sub-compact hatchback when the alarm in his car sounded, "Code Red: All units report to Sumdac Robot Plant in Monroe. Repeat this is a Code Red."<p>

Captain Fanzone simply sighed as his job had, once again, stopped him from enjoying his meal. Fanzone immediately set his lunch aside, put up his siren, and raced towards the location.

* * *

><p>By the time all the emergency teams arrived, there might as well have been an army there. They would need one. The small bug had reached the size of an average two-story house and was definitely sounding like a monster. Captain Fanzone arrived just as him men stationed themselves. Captain took one look at the bug and sighed, "This is why I hate machines." He then took hold of a megaphone and tested it, only to find it wasn't working properly. "Will someone get me a bullhorn that works for crying out loud!" Fanzone turned to find a swat member holding a bullhorn in his hands. Fanzone immediately took hold of it and began to order, "Alright, SWAT units: drive that thing <em>away<em> from civilians! Emergency crew let's get that building evacuated now!"

The SWAT units began to shot the bug, but it seemed to be unaffected by the bullets for it simply swatted them away and took hold of the police cars and began to absorb them. The emergency crew was quickly evacuating the building, the class, scientists, and Dr. Sumdac was safely removed. "But my daughter is still in there!" Dr. Sumdac cried as he tried to go back into the building. "Sari!"

* * *

><p>Inside the broken building, Sari was easily moving across the broken equipment as she began to call out, "Sparkplug! Here Sparky! I've got a nice tasty security key for you!"<p>

* * *

><p>Back to the bug, the emergency team was currently trying to hose down the now gigantic bug. But the bug, once again, simply took hold of their vehicles and absorbed them too. Fanzone was losing patience for the bug and now ordered, "Bring out the big guns!" The SWAT team then positioned themselves with bazookas. "On my signal!"<p>

"Captain Fanzone, wait!" Dr. Sumdac cried, "You do not want to attack this creature."

"Watch me." Fanzone replied, "Fire!" The bazookas quickly entered the bug's body and began to beep and forced the bug's body to explode. Fanzone began to laugh, "Smart bombs… They really pack a punch." A bit of bug gunk landed right on Fanzone's head. Karma right there.

Everyone began to cheer, that is until they saw that the bug's body parts were coming back together.

* * *

><p>A bit of the organic mass fell into the lake and fell towards the bottom, right into the Autobot's damaged ship. The organic mass began to rummage through the wiring of the ship and even absorbed a piece of one of the stasis pods.<p>

"Intruder alert!" Teletron-1 began to sound. The Autobot's stasis pods began to open, onlining them back to the world. Optimus was the first to online and with a bit of a processor ache too. They all had it; it was part of the re-awakening process. Optimus looked over the other bots and quickly realized they were missing a mass of yellow. "Where's Bumblebee?" he asked

Ratchet looked over and was shocked to find Bumblebee's pod still closed and giving off sparks. "Quick!" he ordered, "Force that pod open! Who knows what those sparks are doing to Bumblebee's circuitry!"

Bulkhead and Optimus quickly began to force the pod open as Prowl was trying to cut through it. They soon managed to open the pod, but Bumblebee was still in stasis. "He's still out!" Bulkhead cried, now very worried for his little buddy.

"What happened to Bumblebee's pod anyway?" Optimus questioned

Prowl noticed something moving near Bumblebee's pod. "Probably something to do with…" the organic material quickly latched onto Prowl's arm and Prowl gasped as he tried to remove the abnormality.

It was Ratchet's magnet that managed to remove to the strange thing. "Whatever it is, it's _definitely_ not circuitry." Ratchet observed, "As for Bumblebee, I want all of you to take him to the med bay so I can have a better look at whatever damage has been done."

* * *

><p>The Autobots quickly headed for the med bay with Bumblebee being carried by Optimus since he seemed the most likely to know how to carry an injured bot. But before Optimus could even set Bumblebee down, the minibot onlined it a panic, "Uwaa!" he cried as he tried to remove himself, not even noticing that it was Optimus carrying him.<p>

"Bumblebee! Calm down!" Optimus tried to soothe the poor minibot. "It's me! Optimus!"

Bumblebee began to calm slightly, "Boss-bot?" he finally inquired

Once Bumblebee calmed down enough to let go of Optimus, he was set down onto the berth. With that done, Optimus walked over to the controls and ordered, "Teletran-1, scan the area. See what's going on out there." Teletron-1 quickly dispatched a scouting bot out of the ship and towards the surface. A visual appeared and showed the Autobots of the humans' plight.

"Looks like they could use some help." Bumblebee observed from his position on the berth as Ratchet was scanning his processor.

"Even so… we don't want to attract attention in case the Decepticons are still out there watching." Optimus agreed as he began to make a new order, "Teletran-1, scan the local life forms. We can take on their appearance and blend in better."

As ordered, Teletran-1 began to scan the fire truck, SWAT vehicle, police motorcycle, emergency ambulance, and Fanzone's hunchback. While Teletraon-1 was scanning the life forms, Optimus turned to Ratchet. "So how is he?"

"Hard as it is to believe, the shock actually _fixed_ some of Bumblebee's personality." Ratchet replied

This had every bot, except Bumblebee (to an extent), shocked silent. "How so?" Prowl managed to inquire

"It seems someone had tampered with Bumblebee's personality and processor capabilities, for Primus knows what reason, and the sparks from the pod short circuited a bit of the tampering." Ratchet explained

"Can you fix the rest of Bumblebee's personality?" Optimus inquired, now worried for Bumblebee

"I'd rather not." Ratchet replied, "If a small tampering knocked him into stasis, I'd hate to test what a complete removal would do." he then turned to give Bumblebee an accusing glare. "Did you happen to know anything about this?"

Bumblebee tried to avoid optic contact as he admitted, "Not exactly…"

"Care to explain to us why you had to be tampered with at all?" Optimus inquired

"Sorry, Boss-bot." Bumblebee denied with a sad smile, "But this'll have to be kept quiet."

Optimus decided to leave it at that since Teletron-1 had the reconfiguring machine come up, signaling to the Autobots that it was done scanning. Though all the Autobots looked basically the same, there were still some changes in their bot appearance. Optimus had a different chassis front as well as legs. Bumblebee's shoulder guards became slimmer as did most of his body. Prowl's armor became slightly thinner as did his flight mod. Bulkhead seemed to have obtained a different body from the way his new chassis was configured and Ratchet's no longer had his black 'X' and different shoulder guards. Optimus looked to the others and ordered, "Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!"

All the bots transformed and found that they had a liking to their new alt modes, except possibly Ratchet. Every bot then quickly left the med bay, except Ratchet. Bumblebee noticed this and asked, "Aren't you coming Doc-bot?"

Ratchet replied by giving a visual of the organic material that damaged Bumblebee's pod, "_Someone's _got to analyze this thing."

"Fair enough." Bumblebee conceded as he raced off after the others.

* * *

><p>The humans had retreated to a safer distance from the bug as Fanzone ordered, "All units fall back. We will engage with unmanned drones <em>only<em>."

The Autobots drove onto the surface as the humans began to retreat from the giant bug. "Greeting, fellow bots, we are here to help." Optimus introduced. But the bug simply began to attack them. All the Autobots managed to leap out of the way, which is quite a feat since their still in alt mode. Prowl began to roll to the bug, but Optimus stopped him while ordering, "Do _not_ engage that thing yet. Keep your scanners peeled for the Decepticons.

At this moment, the unmanned drones began to attack the bug. "I don't think they're Decepticons…" Bumblebee stated

* * *

><p>"What do those cowboys think they're doing out there?" Fanzone yelled is disbelief, he picked up his com and yelled, "You four: what part of 'fall back' do you not understand?" He then took his binoculars and looked at the Autobots, "Who are these guys? I want their names, I want their badges" but then he noticed Prowl's lone motorcycle form, "Hey where are the drivers?" then he saw Bumblebee, "How is my car DRIVING ITSELF?!"<p>

* * *

><p>Bulkhead was driving and got caught by one of the bug's tentacles; he then tried to drag away from the bug. A drone flew in front of Bulkhead, "Do any of you little bots know what this thing is? Or how to get it off me?"<p>

Bumblebee decided to answer him by racing right through the tentacle that held the big bot. 'What's going on here?!' he wondered, none of the bots were communicating.

Sari was running out of the building yelling, "Get back here! Sparkplug!" as she once again fought for her key.

"What _is_ that thing?" Bulkhead wondered as he stared at Sari

Bumblebee didn't answer; he was too focused on starring at Sari. 'What in the world…? Why does that thing seem familiar to me?' he wondered

A tentacle almost slamming into them broke both younglings out of their stump and both bots drew close to Sari as she finally freed her key. "Hi little creature." Bulkhead cooed, "My name's Bulkhead. Did you lose your owner-bot?"

Sari could only stare and then scream. "I think you scared it." Bumblebee commented

Sari ran away from the two bots in panic, but she was heading towards the giant bug. "Don't worry little creature, I'm not going to hurt you." Bulkhead assured her as he began to drive towards her.

Unfortunately, Sari ran right into one of the bug's tentacles and it wrapped right around her. "But that thing might." Bumblebee exclaimed as the watched the bug lift Sari into the air.

Optimus and Prowl drove up next to the younglings and saw Sari as well. "What is that thing?" Prowl inquired

"Whatever it is, it needs our help." Optimus replied, "Autobots! Transform!" At that order, all four bots began to transform into their bot form.

* * *

><p>The humans watching the scene could only stare with the mouths agape. Well, except for Professor Sumdac, who was more focused on finding his daughter than at looking at the entire scene. "Sari!" he yelled as he located the young girl through the binoculars. "That's my daughter! Captain Fanzone, you must send someone in to rescue my…" Captain Fanzone chose to simply move Professor Sumdac's head so he could see the giant robots.<p>

Sari was screaming the whole time, that is, until she too saw the robots. "Cool." She called in awe

The Autobots began to charge at the bug, "Autobots attack!" Optimus ordered as he turned on his battle mask. Using his axe's thrusters, Optimus sent his axe right into the bug. Sadly, it had little, if any, effect.

Prowl turned on his battle mask as he leapt into the air and threw his shurikins at the bug. But that had no more effect than Optimus's axe.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Bulkhead yelled as he sent his wrecking ball at the bug's head. This time, it had some effect and forced the bug to drop Sari.

Thankfully, Bumblebee was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Sari in hand, Bumblebee quickly ran away from the bug. "Hi, I'm Bumblebee." The bot introduced<p>

"I'm Sari." Sari said back

"Oh don't be." Bumblebee said, misunderstanding the girl. "I like my name."

"No I mean my name is…" But Sari decided to just drop it, "What are you?"

"I'm an Autobot." Bumblebee replied

* * *

><p>With the other humans, "One of yours?" Captain Fanzone inquired as he watched Bumblebee converse with Sari.<p>

"No." Professor Sumdac replied, "But there is something oddly familiar about them."

"Not familiar enough to take any chances with your kid." Fanzone decided, "All drone units engage the yellow robot. But _don't_ harm the girl."

* * *

><p>At that moment, a bunch of drones began to approach Bumblebee and began to fire at him. Bumblebee quickly began to dodge the robots and even tried to shoo them away.<p>

* * *

><p>Over with the bug, Bulkhead tried to use his wrecking ball on the bug again. But this time he aimed at the bug's center. Unfortunately, the bug decided to just absorb Bulkhead's wrecking ball and try to take him along with it. "Boss-bot, I've got a problem." He called to Optimus<p>

Optimus approached Bulkhead and used his grappler to grab onto the wire of Bulkhead's wrecking ball. The two bots tried to pull the mod out of the bug, but the bug seemed to be quite fond of it already. "Prowl!" Optimus called, "Lend a servo!"

Prowl decided it was best to simply cut the line and separate Bulkhead from his servo. "He said _lend_ a servo not _slice_ a servo." Bulkhead groaned

Prowl merely caught his shurikin and said, "Better that than feeding the _rest _of you to that thing."

"That wasn't your call to make, Prowl." Optimus scolded, "We're a team, remember? And we need to know we can depend on each other!"

"Only one bot I depend on: me." Prowl coldly replied. Prowl then charged to attack the bug, but the bug merely trapped him in its tentacle and dragged him to its body.

"Prowl!" Optimus and Bulkhead scream in shock

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was still dealing with the drones while trying not to break them, when he saw Prowl get absorbed by the bug. "I'd love to stick around and chat," he began, "but I gotta go." Bumblebee then set Sari onto the ground and promptly zapped all the drones with ease. Bumblebee quickly joined his team and began to shoot at the bug that just ate Prowl.<p>

Optimus decided to call for help, "Ratchet!" he cried into the com. link, "We need back up, stat!"

* * *

><p>"I'm busy!" Ratchet growled as he continued to analyze the thing that entered their ship<p>

"That's an order!" Optimus yelled back

At this Ratchet raised an optic ridge, "Typical Academy bot." Ratchet sighed while shaking his helm, "Rather hit a problem than fix it. If you bothered to analyze the nanobots that controlled the thing you're hitting you've learned that their programming causes them to interpret _any_ unfamiliar material as an invading threat." As Ratchet was lecturing the young bots, they were trying to not get killed by the bug's tentacles, "Now, I can whip an override command or I can come out and get my aft whipped like the rest of you glitches. What's it gonna be?"

"Right." Optimus sighed, "Uh, I'll go with plan A. But hurry it up, okay Ratchet?"

Ratchet merely went at his own pace, "At my age, this is as 'hurried up' as it gets."

* * *

><p>Bulkhead was currently trying to out-muscle the tentacle when he asked, "Does anyone pick up Prowl's energy signature in there?"<p>

Optimus tried to slice a tentacle, only for two more to replace it, when he replied, "Yeah, I am. But it's faint."

On the roof of the building Bumblebee just left, Sari ran out the door and raced to the edge of the roof for a better look at the fight. She seemed to see as one big TV show.

"Ratchet to Prime." Ratchet called, "I'm beaming the override via Teletran 1. But these nanobots are so primitive, you're gonna have to upload it manually." Ratchet was observing his screen when he said, "And as far as I can tell from the scan, your creature as concentrated all of its higher command functions into a highly protected central processor. Which means, the only way to deliver this fix, is from _inside_ that thing." Optimus then received the override command from Teletran 1

Almost as in response to Ratchet, the bug began to attempt to take in an entire ship. "What happens when that things eats a _whole_ ship?" Bulkhead asked

"Well, lets upload this thing before we find out." Optimus replied, "We need someone small and fast." At this, Optimus and Bulkhead both looked at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee glanced at both bots before sighing, "It's me, isn't it?"

"We can do it as long as we work as a team, Bumblebee." Optimus assures as he offered the minibot the override. When Bumblebee took it, he instructed, "Bulkhead and I will keep the thing distracted." The bug approached to reveal it's enormous height.

"While I fly up there like a Decepticon?" Bumblebee offered

"You can do it, little buddy." Bulkhead soothed, "With a little speed and a _big_ ramp." Bulkhead then pointed to the very roof Sari was on top of. Bumblebee nodded in understanding as he transformed and raced into the building. But the tentacle was already trying to catch him. "I think it knows what we're up to!" Bulkhead realized.

To test it, Optimus extended his axe and pole vaulted to a tentacle. But it just came right back at him while he was in a weaker situation. "It's certainly getting smarter." Optimus observed, "Smart like Prowl! Bumblebee abort!" he yelled in realization

* * *

><p>"I can't stop now!" Bumblebee yelled back, "I'm almost at launch speed!"<p>

* * *

><p>The tentacles of the bug quickly grabbed onto Optimus and Bulkhead and lifted them into the air. The two bots tried to get themselves free, but it seems the tentacles have gotten tougher. "That thing must have merged with Prowl's com. link." Optimus realized, "It's heard everything we're saying!" The bug then absorbed both bots.<p>

"Oh yeah?" Bumblebee yelled as he finally reached the roof, "Then hear this: Let them GO!" he screamed as he sped right off the road and into the bug's mouth. The bug swallowed Bumblebee whole. But a large electricity charge engulfed it and it suddenly began to disintegrate into some kind of dust.

"Bumblebee!" Sari yelled out in worry of her new friend

All the bots fell to the ground. Bumblebee found himself onto of Bulkhead and quickly got off to avoid Bulkhead's wrecking ball. Bulkhead picked up the ball and said, "Hey, I was wondering where that went off to."

Prowl was lying on the ground when Optimus approached him. The ninja still had a lot of dust covering his chasis, but the bot ignored it to remove his battle mask and ask, "W-what happened?"

Optimus removed his battle mask and said, "Your teammates just saved your circuits, Prowl. Whether you like it or not." Prowl made a move to get up, but all he did was remove the dust from his chasis and fell to the ground again. "Prowl?" Optimus gasped. Prowl's chasis was torn open and his circuitry was sparking.


	4. Author's Note

**Hiatus announcment**

**To everyone who has been loyally reading my stories and now ask me to update, I am sorry to announce that I am putting all my story writing on hold. I ****_will_**** come back continue my stories but it will take some time. I am truly sorry for these sad news. I will try to update my stories as soon as I get the time to write them but I am very busy with college right now. I hope you understand. Thank you for reading/favoriting/subscribing to my stories and profile and I hope to be able to give back to you soon. **

**With love and saddness, IceDragon5683**


End file.
